Orthyn
Before anything there was earth and sky, a barren and lifeless landscape. The moon and sun, ever circling the world, each bestowed a gift upon this world. The ground grew peaks and birthed fire; the air grew eternal restless and spawned water. So it was that the four elements were born. It is said in the most ancient of myths that the sun and moon were lovers. Dancing around the world we tread upon. Long before the age of men, their offspring roamed the lands: the deity. Formidable creatures, each unique in appearance, power and wisdom. Some rooting in the earth, immobile and steadfast; others soaring in the sky, floating and flying freely; some digging deep into the ground, inhabiting the depths; and some walking it, wandering aimlessly and careless. But none of them were as grand (and as feared) as the dragon trinity. Three brothers: the last of the children of day and night. In the time where no omens yet foreshadowed and fate was mere illusion, evil reigned supreme. History The dragon trinity The three sibblings rained havoc on the idyllic world. Their lust for domination tore many deity asunder, mutilating them into transient beings. The now mortal creatures lived on, albeit undone of their former glory. Doomed to eternally engage in foul fornication to ensure the endurance of their kind. The act of survival became prior to the mysticism of this world. After their ruining, a dispute arose amongst the three, as there were only two large continents to divide and rule. Two brothers conspired to overthrow their stronger sibbling. They undid him of his scales, weakening his powers and banished him to a prison of shadows, a realm forged to encase him forever. The scales transformed into small dragons, ranging from the size of a bird to a beast two horses big. All black, like their father, and all mortal. The birth of man It was then, after the great genocide of deity, when Orthyn was laid to ash, that mankind was born. By the hand of an unknown creator we were crafted; out of the ashes, imbued with an ember of dragons fire. Seemingly purposeless yet courageous and vigilant, the human race spread rapidly and vastly. Only to be struck down by the two dragon lords. For thousands of years mankind served as their subjects, some living freely on the lands and others slaving away at the dragons temples. The human race was split up. Those who lived on the surface called themselves the Odrar, those who locked themselves away in the halls below were refered to as Unrar. Culture Languages There are two common tongues, one on each continent. Each of these diverse into many dialects. The Unrar, however, use a language based on the ancestor of the current language (the one they spoke the moment they hid away). Then there are the divine tongues: that of the deity, that of the earth and that of the air. All other divine languages are but dialects of those. Faiths I will not go into details, as the saga will. There exist many small religions in this realm, the one being the most accepted is that of 'Eden'. Eden says that we are all part of an idea, a flawless reality. But that reality is only forming and until we reach that final balance, things will keep changing and evolving. It gives a rather soothing answer to death, as the dead of a person is his or her removal from the great idea. It means that person would not fit in the final reality and their death freed them from all misery and pain. Category:Realms